Saviors of Olympus
by TroublesomeAlex
Summary: hardcore rock band made to get the girls, but two inparticular, and they put them in the band with them! This tells the problems of Teenage life for ADHD, Dyslexic, trouble making, badass new york kids.
1. Chapter 1

A/N The first few chapters are more flashbacks than anything so bear with me. Cough, cough *I do like comments* cough, cough, hack, hack!  
Savior's of Olympus  
Chap. 1 Percy P.O.V  
I'm Percy Jackson, lead singer and guitarist of the "Savior's of Olympus". My child hood friend Annabeth Chase, my cousin Nico Di Angelo, my other (distant though) cousin Thalia Grace, my best friend Grover Underwood, my brother Tyson, and my other twin cousins Travis, and Connor are in my band, we are also known as the trouble Makers of everything and Anything. Annabeth is the manager(and my secret girlfriend, shh no one knows),my cousin Thalia is a backup singer ,Tyson is the guard for our concerts, Nico is the Drummer, Travis and Connor are the bass players (They take turns) and Grover plays keyboard. We are all starting a new school on Monday, but my mom thinks it starts Sunday. We are all related somehow, like Thalia and Annabeth are way distant cousins, Grover is related to me by marriage once removed, but we are all related, but since it's so distant in most situations it doesn't matter if we date one another like Thalia and Nico are going out, big whoop! (All our parent's own really big industries, so bear with me) My father is Poseidon, yes as in Poseidon boating, yacht, and bottled water, etc. Nico's dad is Hades, the rare jewel, gold, silver, copper, etc. and funeral planner. Thalia's dad is Zeus, as in Zeus sky place, rent-a-plane, private jets, and he owns like 13 electricity plants. Now Annabeth's mom is Athena the genius of the century, and coast architect, so her and my dad don't get along well, also Connor and Travis' dad is Hermes the head of the post office in the eastern part of America. We all go to a Greek, Trouble Maker, Private school for "Bad kids" (ha we just have fun in life) and this is the story of us.

Annabeth P.O.V (Sorry had to)  
I'm Annabeth Chase, best friend of Percy Jackson (Also secret girlfriend of Percy Jackson), manager of "Saviors of Olympus" cousin and soul sister to Thalia Grace. I'm a genius, badass, ADHD, Dyslexic teenager. Percy and I together are unstoppable. The "Team" (that's what people call the "Saviors of Olympus" crew) is going to a Greek, trouble maker, private school for "Bad Kids" (I don't know how they can prove that, Percy and I wiped out all the records of the "Team" mwahhhaaa) and this is the story of us.


	2. Communication

Chap. 2 Percy P.O.V  
"Wake up Percy!" my mother (Sally) it was 4 am on a Sunday, but I have things to do when she thinks my school starts today. "Perseus Allen Jackson! Don't make me get Rachel!" Ohhh crap! Rachel is a red headed, crazy, obsessed fan girl. I got a restraining order put on her when she told my whole (and when I say whole I mean whole she sent out flyers!) saying I proposed to the wench! I then fell out of bed yelling.  
"NO, NO, NO! NO Need for that! See I'm up! Don't!" while shouting this phrase several times I got dressed, grab my steamer trunk (the private school we go to is kind of like college we have the classes schedule, and we have to rent an apartment unless you'd rather pay ridiculous gas prices). When I walked into the kitchen and she saw me she started mumbling about threats, and crazy fan girls. I grabbed a pack of pop tarts, boiled egg, pack of oatmeal, and a liter of blue coke (Nice breakfast, right?).  
"'Ey Ma, you mind if I take some… food with me?" I ask/yell.  
"Sure, but if you get in trouble it's not my fault, and I had nothing to do with it," and that's my mom for you. So I grabbed every sugary substance in the house and put it in one of my extra duffel bags. With that I left, and texted the "Team". "Alright, everyone up? Well if you aren't then you miss out on the fun, meet me at crazy Jim's to get our I.D's then follow me I have some other stuff I need to deal with before the concert,".(5 minutes later) I checked my messages and there they were 7 messages.  
Nico-_Better be some trouble._  
Annabeth-_O.K I think I already know, I don't approve_  
Thalia-_Are we getting in trouble, I'm bored_  
Grover-_Better be some Enchilada's_  
Tyson-_Dude we live in the same house, oh yeah I'm at Ella's_ (Blush)_O.K_  
Travis-_I got the supplies_  
Connor-_I have the skill, but what's the "other stuff"?_  
"Sweet, sweet revenge my friends," I text them back.  
Thalia- _Luke? Where are my iron knuckles?_  
Grover-_ Luke?_  
Travis- _Luke?! Why do I have such a douche of a brother_  
Connor- _Yeah, why do we?_  
Tyson- _Luke? I have the muscle, and the reason!_ (I was surprised by that because usually Tyson is pretty easy going)  
Annabeth-_ I knew it, you're going to go after Luke aren't you? Percy he's not worth your time I told you I'm fine, you don't have to and don't you even try to Bullshit me, I know you better than Daedalus'' Guide to great Architecture._ "Well yes my friends it is Luke, and I don't know why Travis, and Annabeth 1.) because he cheated on you 2.)I hate him, and 3.)I will tell you later, oh and Thalia just bring your tear gas launcher,". Now Annabeth and I have been secretly dating for the past year ever sense Luke broke the very thin line from I care what Annabeth thinks, to where I saw red and death (for Luke of course). The reason we have to date secretly is because it would 1.) it would cause a Media flare, and 1.) and parental flare, and there is only one word to describe what that would be like – HELL.


	3. Story Behind

Annabeth P.O.V  
Italics are Flashbacks  
Yeah, I'm happy Luke is going to get the crap beat out of him for what he put me through, and no I'm not scared that he will get hurt Percy could easily break every bone in that scumbag's body without a scratch, but seriously he isn't worth Percy's time. Percy calls us the "Team" because people always say that we are a team, and how we should inspire sport teams…well we are all related somehow but like really distant no one knows except us. The reason the "Team" is a band is because Nico and Percy didn't have the guts to ask Thal's and I out, so they started a band, and put us in it, yeah teenage boys do not think things through…Also the way Luke got into this whole mess is not because I was high, because I was drunk (without Percy by my side) and I was taking a dare, and he got in the way. Pretty much I had to ask out the first guy I saw. I had plans to meet Percy that night and I was walking to his house when Luke gets in my way and says

"Aren't ya gonna ask me out sweets?" oh gods, you have no idea how much I'd like to chop off my tongue. So I did it planning to dump him tomorrow. Nope he had a plan that sneaky bastard. He dug deep, deep, deep into my life files and found my few dirty secrets, and so I was stuck with the little flocker for a year and 156 days until…

Flashback...

_"I think we should stink bomb the teachers dorm. For real it be awesome getting back at all the teachers at once, and just before I have to leave for the year"_  
_"You shouldn't have gotten caught anyways. Stupid little minions of Principal Kronos. But we can't Chiron remember?"_  
_"He's transferring next week. To what's that school Uhhh… yeah it's called Olympus. School for troubled kids, and its wheelchair accessible"_  
_"Olympus? For real that's what it's called? Gods, I feel bad for him."_  
_"So you think we can pull it off?"_  
_"Probably. If you follow exactly what I say this time"_  
_"I told you the Hydra's (Cheerleaders) were chasing me"_  
_"You're a pussy"_  
_"You try being chased by really athletic girls who also look like all they want to do is suck cock"_  
_"Maybe next time"_  
_"Wait a second you hear that?"_  
_"Yeah Percy It's a song" I said it slowly "Maybe I should get you home"_  
_"No. This is my song. Come on lets go dance"_  
_"I don't think so"_  
_"Please just once"_  
_"I'm not that drunk" I'll dance like for clubs, but not to this song_  
_"Pretty, pretty please"_  
_"Percy it's a slow song"_  
_"Exactly, and it's not too slow, it's slower, not slow" I took the last gulp of my drink_  
_"Fine just this once"_  
_"That's all I need" he pulled us to the dance floor, taking my hand. He pulls me close to him and he smiles at me and starts singing to it "You know that I could use somebody, you know I could use somebody, someone like you and all you know and how you speak, countless love is undercover on the street. You know that I could use somebody, you know that I could use somebody, someone like you, all up in the night, while you live it up. I'm off to sleep" his voice is perfect for the song. He's smiling and looks like he would be laughing if not him singing. "I hope it's gonna make you notice, I hope it's gonna make you notice, someone like me, someone like me" he stops singing when it goes to the chorus. "I want to tell you something"_  
_"What?"_  
_"That somebody's you" he kissed me. It went up hill and downhill fast, because just then Luke walks into the bar_  
_"Hey! Get off my girl" we separate and Luke's behind us "Percy!"_  
_"What's up?" he asks. Oh gods he's at the dazed drunk stage._  
_"I don't know, but you're about to go down" Luke says advancing on Percy. When Percy's in this stage he won't hurt a fly. Pretty much we've figured out that Percy has about 8 drunken stages…_  
_1. Sloshy (Check)_  
_2. Depressed (Check)_  
_3. Scared (Check. He hid behind me when the bartender asked him what he wanted)_  
_4. Funny (Check)_  
_5. Energetic (Which he always is, but this is a higher level of energy. Check)_  
_6. Just Drunk (Check)_  
_7. Dazed (Right now)_  
_8. Angry (This is an iffy it depends on the situation)_  
_"Hey we're just trying to keep it friendly" he says. Please let him exit this stage soon._  
_"A little too friendly. And you, you little whore going around kissing guys. Who else have you kissed? DiAngelo, Tyson, the Stolls?!" he was getting angrier, and angrier._  
_"You take that back you little piece of horse shit!" Percy yelled_  
_"What are you gonna do about it Jackson?"_  
_"This" He threw a bar stool at him. That's gonna hurt. Okay as much fun it is watching Luke get the shit knocked out of him- oh there's a tooth- I need to call the guys._  
_"Hey Thalia come to pops bring Nico"_  
_5 minutes later_  
_"Nico, Thalia over here"_  
_"Gods that's bad"_  
_"Yeah I got Percy off him, but you know how Percy is" Luke was pretty damn bad. Luckily we have this drug Thalia's half-brother (Apollo) developed, speeds up the healing process. Percy was in the back of the Alley punching/ kicking the wall still seething._  
_"You know what Annabeth we're do-" he shut-up when he got hit with a brick. I looked back, and Percy was standing there glaring at Luke with his arms crossed._  
_"You can come over here now Percy" he walks over, and kicks Luke one last time._  
_"I think that was stage 8" he says_  
_"You think?"_  
_"Yup, and I say you 2 should deal with Luke take him to Will, and I'll walk Annabeth home" he says looking at me_  
_"Why do we always get stuck with the body?" Nico asks_  
_"Your dad owns a morgue and your both Goth now we'll be going" when they heard him call them Goth they both looked pissed "Run" he whispered. I swear I've never run that far, that fast before in my life. When we got a block within my apartment we stopped, breathed, and walked the rest of the way. It was silent until Percy started singing_  
_"And I'd give up forever to touch you, cause I know that you feel me somehow, and you're the closest to heaven that I've ever been, and I don't want to go home right now, all I can taste is your sweetness, and all I can breathe is your life, and sooner or later it's over, and I don't want to miss you goodnight. And I don't want the world to see me because I don't think that they'd understand, when everything's meant to be broken I just want you to know who I am" he looked over at me and took my hand in his. "Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls. I feel my intentions have been clear, you're done with Luke, and I feel that you're meant to be mine next" he says pulling me close to him as if we were ballroom dancing._  
_"Percy, our parents imagine what would happen, media, and the wrath from our parents," my breathing was heavy and I long recovered from the run._  
_"I don't care. You're 18, I'm turning 18 in August we don't have to finish we can both get a G.E.D, or instead of pulling a teen runaway we could keep it a secret. As long as I'm with my wise girl" instead of saying yes or being dramatic I kissed him, and he smirked_  
_"Shut-up seaweed brain" and kissed him again, and again, and again._

Present Day...  
That's how Percy and I got together.


End file.
